If You Were Mine
by Six2VII
Summary: Glimpses into what Klaus and Bonnie could have been. Inspired by songs of various recording artist from different decades. *Klonnie Fics*
1. Ain't Misbehavin'

**A/N: So it's Klonnie week and one of the days was mix tape. I choose 10 songs from different decades that I thought reminded me of Klonnie. Then I got the idea to write drabbles for some of them. Here is what I came up with so far. I may add additional drabbles later.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>.01 Ain't Misbehavin<p>

_Ain't misbehavin, s__aving my love for you_

_-Fats Waller_

Bonnie pushed through the gates of the compound. As usual supernatural beings were all over the place. She rounded the corner that would lead to the courtyard and caught a glimpse of Marcel and two other vampires. They were carrying away the rug from Klaus's office. Was that a body rolled up in it?

"Marcel." The witch called after the Hybrid's Lieutenant. He turned at the sound of his name. He spoke to his companions and they sped up. "Ms. Bennett, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company today." The man said lobbying one of his dazzling smiles at her.

"Klaus needs a spell. Were you just carrying away a body?" Marcel looked at the witch like she was insane.

"Why Ms. Bennett you have a vivid imagination. It was a rug from Klaus's office. I'm taking it to be cleaned. He's there right now if you would like to see him. I would walk you, but I was on my way out. If you go through that passage right there and up the stairs it will take you to his office." Bonnie huffed. She knew what she saw. If Klaus was killing innocents their little partnership was off. She didn't care how much money he was paying her.

The witch stomped to the man's office. She knocked when she reached the double doors. 'Who is it?" Klaus mumbled.

"Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett." There were bumps and rustles in the room, then silence. Bonnie jumped when Klaus swung the door open. His red lips pulled up into a smile. _Mm Hmm…definitely guilty_.

"Bonnie." He said standing to the side to let her in. She walked into the room. His usually spotless office was disheveled. Klaus's office rug was indeed missing. "What happened in here?" She asked accusation in her voice. Klaus walked to his desk and sat.

"A small misunderstanding. Do you have what I asked you for?" Bonnie dug into her purse and slammed the bottle on the desk. Klaus looked down at the potion and up at the clearly upset witch.

"I just saw Marcel and some of your goons carrying a body through the courtyard. Are you killing people? Because I remember you not killing being a part of our contract." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Bonnie, love, I promise I am not up to anything untoward. I intend to honor our agreement." Bonnie's eyes zoomed in on the crimson stain on his collar.

"Really? Then why is their blood on your shirt?" Klaus looked down stretching his collar so he could get a glimpse at it.

"Ahh, its probably left over from a blood bag, or the blonde that volunteered some blood earlier. She's still alive and well by the way." Bonnie pursed her lips. Klaus blinked at the witch.

"I'm starting to think you don't trust me. I have acted in good faith despite your ridiculous demands. I am a hybrid. I require blood to survive." Bonnie narrowed her eyes. She shook her head.

"Just admit your lying." Klaus inhaled deeply. She was never going to trust him anyway, and he was never going to stop killing, so why put up with this charade.

"Fine. I killed a man for disobeying me. He had it coming. He wasn't a saint. He was a cold blooded killer, and the world is a better place without him." Bonnie turned on her heel and left the room. She slammed the door on her way out. The witch was so mad she didn't see Rebekah coming up the stairs. She ran right into the original.

"Watch where your going witch." Bonnie turned, glaring at the blonde.

Rebekah laughed at the young woman's expression. "What's got you panties in a twist." Bonnie stomped down the stairs.

"Your brother and his inability to keep a promise." Rebekah followed Bonnie.

"You mean that inane request that he not kill anyone. Come now witch it was quite silly and unfair of you to ask such a thing." Bonnie turned on the Blonde.

"Unfair? Don't give me it's in his nature bullshit." Rebekah sighed her eyes rolled.

"He runs an empire of malicious killers. Do you think mass murderers will submit to a pacifist? He has to be the devil, it's the nature of the job, and by god he's good at it. You're both idiots. I'm surprised he lasted this long." Bonnie knew the blonde was right. She was an idiot to accept his offer.

"Bonnie have you ever asked yourself why Klaus would make such a deal when even you didn't trust him to keep it? After all you charge in here every visit looking for evidence he has not succeeded." Bonnie looked over the vampire. "He needs my magic."

Rebekah laughed. "Klaus employs twenty witches of varying degrees of power and skill. And although you are powerful, most of them are more experienced at the craft then you are, but he agreed to hire you and until today he kept his promise. Why do you think that is?" Bonnie shrugged. Rebekah chortled.

"Even you aren't that naïve." Rebekah turned and started climbing the stairs. "My brother has been on his best behavior all for the love of you." Rebekah called back down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


	2. If You Were Mine

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

><p>.02 If You Were Mine<p>

_If you we're mine, I could be ruler of Kings_

-Billie Holiday

It was crisp night. Orange leaves rattled on the ground while Bonnie Bennett made her way up the walkway. Although the chill in the air propelled her forward, she couldn't help but admire the star speckled sky. It was breathtaking.

The hair on the back of her neck stood up. The night fell silent and fear swelled inside the witch. Danger was near. Bonnie picked up her pace watching the shadows. Relief washed over her when she saw her porch light, calling out to her like a beacon.

She pushed through her gate but her oversized bag got stuck on the wooden post. Bonnie's frozen fingers worked to free her. Her head whipped around when she heard old rusty chains scrape with movement. The wind had died away. There was no reason, that swing should be moving. Again the young woman's eyes swept over her yard. _It's a cat Bonnie. Chill out. _

Nevertheless, the witch freed herself and jogged to her front door. Bonnie slid the key into the lock, as his voice broke through the still of night.

"Beautiful night isn't it." Her heart seized.

Bonnie turned the knob and pushed the door open but his arm wrapped around her waist, the other snaked around her neck, his hand covering her mouth. She was snatched her off the porch. One minute she was staring at her foyer, the next Niklaus Mikealson's handsome face.

"Don't be frightened love, I come in peace." Klaus said releasing the witch. He stood between her and the safety of her home. Despite the newly formed hybrid's assurances, Bonnie was chilled to the bone.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked nervously. Trying to think of a spell, any spell. The only thing she had at her disposal was the blood vessel spell. She would use it when the time was right, and escape into to her house.

"To offer you the world." Klaus said knotting his hand behind his back. Bonnie's eyes narrowed.

"In short, darling, I want you." Klaus smiled at her bewildered expression. "As you know I have had two near death experiences of late, and it has given me time to reflect. I realized that I have a greater purpose than the life I have chosen and I intend to seek out my destiny." Bonnie was silent. She was trying to process…his words…his being here…this shitty month she was having. Klaus began circling her like a bird of prey.

"I need help Bonnie. I need loyal companions who will help me toward my goal. I have lost both of my witches to the machinations of your comrades. I need another. And I thought why not Bonnie Bennett."

Bonnie was beyond incredulous now. _This must be a dream or maybe a nightmare._

"I tried to kill you twice. Why would you want me?" Bonnie inquired, skeptically.

"Because you tried to kill me twice, and would have succeeded if not for my brother's intervention. This life I'm offering you is not for the faint at heart. I need a warrior. Someone who is willing to stare down arguably the most powerful creature on the planet and not hesitate to bring him to his knees." Klaus could read the suspicion and mistrust in her eyes.

"Simply put, you're powerful, loyal, and courageous. With my knowledge and resources you could be a formidable witch. I would like to offer you a place by my side." Klaus was behind her now. Bonnie thought, _here is my chance_, when he leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Think about it Bonnie. We could be ruler of kings." She started, moving forward slightly. Klaus once again stationed himself in front of her exit.

Bonnie's emotions bubbled up inside her. Giggles escape the green-eyed girls lips. Klaus smirked staring into her eyes.

"What do you want? What do you desire? I can give it to you." Klaus cooed.

"I want you to leave me and my friends alone." Bonnie sneered finding just a touch of courage.

"Done." Klaus shrugged, answering immediately. "Come with me and I will guarantee your friend's safety. We would travel the world in style and luxury. I could connect you with mages that will help you unlock the secrets of your craft."

Bonnie shook her head out of disbelief, mouth agape. _This had to be some kind of sick joke._

"What do you have here? An empty house? So called friends who will always need your assistance? The doppelganger is a perpetual victim, Bonnie. Will you spend the rest of your life as her bodyguard?" Klaus interrogated.

"So I'm supposed to leave my home and friends to become your bodyguard?" Bonnie returned. Klaus laughed.

"I admire your spirit, but Gods don't need bodyguards. I need an advisor, companion, and partner. I will protect _you_. You will want for nothing." Klaus volleyed. _His ego isn't large at all, Bonnie thought._

"Your protection didn't work out so great for poor Greta. You killed Jenna. You tried to kill me." Bonnie pointed out. She shivered. The air was growing colder.

"Did you not just use your power to end me a few days ago? Did Damon not rip out your throat and threaten you on a number of occasions, but he's your ally? Aren't the Salvatore brothers the reason you are without your dear beloved Grams?" Bonnie just eyed the original. She would not listen to a lunatic.

"As I said I come in peace. I come to offer you an opportunity. I am going out of town for a few months. While I'm gone I would like you to seriously consider what I'm offering you Bonnie… freedom, protection, power." Klaus reiterated sincerely. Bonnie thought for a moment. She was trying to figure out his motives. _Why was he really here?_

"I will consider it, if you let Stefan go." Bonnie bargained. Klaus smiled.

"So Loyal. Bonnie, if you come with me, you wouldn't have to sacrifice yourself continuously. Stefan is a part of my plan. I need him, like I need you. Do yourself a favor love, and think about it." And just like that the original was gone. Bonnie stared at her front door still wide open. Warmth and light summoned her forward. She scurried in the house putting on both the deadbolt and chain lock.

Bonnie trudged up her stairs. It was so surreal. _What if I imagined the whole thing? How did Klaus know so much about me? _She walked into her room dropping her bag. She stripped off her shirt then paused. There on her desk sat a pile of old weathered books, and a yellow orchid with a purple stained center. It was lovely. _How did he know orchids were my favorite? More importantly, how did he get in my house?_ Bonnie walked slowly to her desk.

Klaus had left her three centuries old grimoires and arcane texts on witchcraft. A different kind of fear welled up in the witch, one driven by her awe and wonder of this man, this horror. Was she strong enough to stand up against the temptations of Niklaus Mikealson? There was a note written in flowery letters.

_This is just a taste of what you could have, if you were mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


	3. Give Me One Reason

**A/N: This drabble is in the Sanctum (another one of my stories) universe.**

**Disclaimers: Not mine.**

* * *

><p>.08 Give Me One Reason<p>

_I'm too old to go chasing you around, w__asting my precious energy_

–_Tracy Chapman_

"Your packing" Bonnie said walking into her bedroom making a beeline for her closet. She put the large garment bag away quickly. Then turned towards her mate.

"Hmm…your observant." Klaus said throwing his sketch pad on top of his clothes. He reached for the leather satchel that contained his toiletries.

"I don't understand. Has something happened in New Orleans? You said you were staying for two weeks." Klaus closed his suitcase and zipped it up. "That was before I realized that you didn't want me here."

"What? I-" Bonnie said looking at the hybrid. The blood that rushed to her face gave her away.

"I'll call you when I land." Klaus said grabbing his suitcase off the bed.

"Wait…that's it?" Bonnie said following him into the living room. Klaus stopped and turned towards the witch. He was amazed at how calm he was. He was hurt, tremendously. Five years ago he would have blood on his hands, but now it was different. He was different. Oh, he was still a murderous son of a bitch, but he had had several relationships of all kinds that had eventually faded. He was used to it, opening himself up, and then being let down by his own astronomical expectations. Reality proved to be harsh at times. It was a fact of life.

"I should have called before I came. I wanted to surprise you. My mistake." Klaus said turning back towards the door.

Bonnie huffed, her anger rising. He was being vague on purpose. "I don't understand what's going on. Can you stop for one minute?" Klaus turned again putting his suitcase on the floor. He slipped into his jacket.

"You just carried a large garment bag into your bedroom. There's an invitation to an awards banquet stuffed under your keyboard on your desk, and Irfan called and left a message on your machine to see if you wanted to get a drink before you guys left tonight. Tonight, the night you arranged for me to have dinner with Lucy and Chien to broker a treaty." Bonnie groaned.

"Tell Caroline congratulations. The Peabody Award is quite an accomplishment. Say hello to the old gang as well. Wait… you don't want to be seen with me, so I doubt you will deliver my congratulations and well wishes."

She could not look into those blue eyes. She was afraid of what she might see there. Instead she tried to formulate some sort of explanation, "Klaus."

He watched her expectantly, after a moment he realized he was being foolish…again. "Are you not even going to deny it? You're ashamed of our relationship and me." The hybrid turned and opened the door.

"Wait…okay…I have reservations about our relationship. You can't pretend our history doesn't matter. You killed Caroline's mother-in-law. I'm supposed to take you to her banquet?" Bonnie watched tears swell in the hybrid's eyes. He tried to push down the anger. It was growing dangerous.

"She didn't seem to mind when I was fucking her against a tree. If memory serves me correctly aren't you the one who got her father-in-law killed?" Bonnie gasped. Klaus sighed looking at the witch's hurt expression. He had promised her he would never hurt her intentionally…again. "I don't want to do this. You have made it clear when you asked _IRFAN_ to escort you what you think of us, me."

Bonnie stood there not sure what to say to make this better. She loved Klaus, and he had made it known that he loved her, but admitting to the world that you were the girlfriend of the notorious Niklaus Mikealson was a lot…a lot of pressure, a lot of worry, and a lot of trouble. Her reputation would go up in flames, despite all the good work she had done. She could kiss the counselor seat on the consortium goodbye. She looked up and her door was closed. The original was no were in sight.

-o0o-

Klaus sat in the airport bar pretending to watch the soccer match. How could he be so stupid? Women like that…it never lasted long. _You had started looking at rings you idiot. Another month or so and you would have been down on one knee. You're too old for this._ Chasing women was beneath him. Why should he when women threw themselves at him all the time? Why couldn't he be happy with one of them? He knew the answer. They weren't Bonnie.

She barely tried to stop him. After everything, one little word would have made him turn back around. If she had offered one reason, even the most inane one… His phone chirped. He knew it was her. He took out his phone intending to delete the message without looking at it, but it was too short not to read what she wrote. _Stay_. Klaus sighed, disappointed in his own weakness. The hold the witch had over him was a liability. He wondered who he would have to compel to get his money back for this ticket.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


	4. Animals

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>.10 Animals<p>

_It's like we can't stop we're enemies, but we get along when I'm inside of you._

_-Maroon 5_

"I'm talking to you witch." Klaus said following the young woman down the street. Bonnie ignored him. He blurred beside her, grabbing her arm. His fingers erupted in pain as his palm began to sizzle. Seconds later, he was crashing through the window of a consignment shop. Luckily for the hybrid it was the middle of the night and there were no witnesses on the street.

When Klaus detangled himself from a rack of purses he climbed through the window searching for his assailant. He sniffed the air and followed her scent one block over to an apothecary.

Bonnie looked inside the old shop. It was empty as she expected it to be in the middle of an unusually warm fall night. She chanted under her breath and the locks on the door clicked. She let herself into the store. There was a whoosh and her back hit the wall hard. Strong fingers wrapped around her throat while yellow pupils stared at her in the dark. Bonnie glared back at Klaus. She gasped, gulping air when he suddenly let her go and fell to the floor in pain. _Blood vessel spell… an oldie but goodie. _

"What business do you have in my town?" Klaus barked from the floorboards.

"I don't answer to you." Bonnie said searching the shelves for what she was looking for. Klaus tried to stand but found that he was glued to the floor. "Release me, witch." Bonnie found what she needed on a scroll. She texted the information to Cassandra then set the papyrus on fire. She looked down at Klaus using all his might to fight the illusion spell. She giggled walking to the door. She opened it, and it slammed shut as Klaus pinned her to it. His mouth was at her ear. His breath tickled her neck.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me why you're in New Orleans." Klaus whispered, his body pressed hard against her backside. Bonnie shivered.

"Do you want to pretend you actually care why I'm here or do you want to fuck. I think I know what Lil' Nikky wants to do." Klaus ground his hard cock into the witch's ass, his fingers working at the clasp on her jeans. He tugged them down in one swift motion.

Klaus took in the lacy material covering her round tight ass. "Did you wear these for me?" Klaus said squeezing her buttocks and freeing her of the material.

"Shut up, and fuck me." Bonnie said her cheek against the glass door. Klaus's pants pooled at his ankles as he spread her apart, rubbing himself against her. Bonnie's knee rose as she positioned herself comfortably against the door. His hands found purchase on her hips as he slowly slid inside of her. She was just as he remembered wet and tight. He shivered at how good she felt. One arm wrapped around her chest, his right hand inside her t-shirt grasping at her left breast. The other arm snaked around her waist putting her in the perfect position to take all of him.

He started to pump into her. Long deep thrust that drove the witch crazy. She pushed back at him, both of them slamming into each other with animalistic need. Klaus growled as he drove into her. Taking her over and over with all his power. The witch answered with her own power, a magic deep inside her that drove this man to his knees.

They hated each other. They were on two different teams fighting for the fate of the world. Enemies that was just as likely to kill each other than fuck each other's brains out. They didn't know what it was, but they couldn't stop.

"You love my cock. Don't you witch?" Klaus said pounding into her.

"Almost as much as you love this pussy." Bonnie answered. Klaus quickened his speed enjoying the feel of the witch, the fingers on his left hand strumming at her clit. Bonnie reached back grabbing his ass, wanting him deeper inside of her. She groaned. Warmth radiated through her center. She tightened around Klaus until she was exploding with pleasure. The original roared as he continued pushing into her, but she was too slick, too tight. A moment later his hips were jerking wildly trying to hold on until he was coming hard inside her.

After a moment he released her. "I can't believe I let you touch me again." Bonnie said dressing.

"Don't flatter yourself, love. I despise you too. We only get along when I'm inside of you." Bonnie sneered at the hybrid.

"You're a homicidal ass whole. Stay away from me." She said reaching for the door.

"Remember you said that the next time you want to ride my cock." Klaus called after her. He buckled his pants and walked into the night humming. The whole situation amused him…He and the Bennett witch rutting like animals.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


End file.
